Gravity
by Silviya
Summary: Daikeru. Daisuke comes to terms with Takeru's feeling for him and his own for Takeru. Mild angsty-feelings. PG13 for yaoi and a kiss...or two... Please read/review


daikeru   


**Gravity**   


Disclaimer: I am merely a fangirl who lovingly writes Dejimon Adobencha fanfics. Hongo Akiyoshi and Toei own the series(es). _Gravity_ belongs to SoulDecision. 

~ Nakayama Silviya, Animé no Miko   


**You're unavoidable**   
**Simply irresistible**   
**And certainly you're kissable**   
**But next to you I'm way to shy**   
**And lose my backbone**   
**Leave my feelings unknown**   
**Play should've could've on my own**   
**Then I'm left to wonder why**

"Saa, Hikari-chan!" Motomiya Daisuke called as he spotted the pretty brunette a few steps ahead of him. He hasted to catch up. 

"Konnichiwa, Daisuke-chan." Hikari smiled as the auburn-haired boy fell in step with her, "Did you finish your homework?" 

"Homework?" Daisuke's face went blank. 

"Hai, the math homework, Daisuke-kun." Takeru said from behind the two. 

"Konnichiwa, Takeru-kun." Hikari was instantly all smiles. 

Daisuke frowned. _Why does she always seem happier around him than me?_ he grumbled to himself. 

"Saa, Takeru-kun," Hikari's expression and tone turned serious, "So have you thought about what we talked about?" 

"Hai." Takeru said, his smile turning into a frown. 

"And do you agree?" Hikari continued. 

"Hai." 

"What? What were you guys talking about?" Daisuke asked eagerly, "C'mon, you can tell Daisuke!" 

**This is so hard**   
**Letting down my guard**   
**It's all the same, it's I blame**   
**But maybe that's not right**   
**So I'll blame**   
**Gravity**

"Nani?" Takeru blinked. A slight blush stained his cheeks, "Iie. We'll tell you later, Daisuke-kun." with that, he sped up his footsteps. 

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari called and hurried after the blonde. 

"Well, if they don't want me around, then I won't bother them." Daisuke said huffily and walked after them.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**For always holding out on me**   
**When I just want to run away**   
**It trips me and I fall for you**   
**Makes perfect sense to me**   
**Lose responsibility **

"Hikari-chan," Takeru asked as he sat beside his best friend a few days later, "Have you gotten the impression that Daisuke-kun is avoiding us?" 

"Hai.." Hikari said slowly, chewing her rice and setting down her chopsticks, "I wonder why." 

"Hikari-chan, did you tell him...?" Takeru trailed off, his sapphire eyes wide. 

"Iie, Takeru-kun." Hikari said instantly, "You asked me not to tell him and I didn't." 

"Good." Takeru's worry instantly faded. But, it was soon back again, "How should I tell him?" 

"That, I can't help you with, Takeru." Hikari said, almost sadly, "You have to tell someone you love them on your own." 

"But what if he flips out on me? I mean, it's not everyday you discover that a friend of your's, whom you've always assumed to be 'with' a girl, is gay and has a crush on you." 

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari exclaimed. 

**Ten every time I fail to see**   
**How easy this could be**   
**I can put the blame on gravity**

Takeru whirled around to see the auburn haired boy there, an expression of bewilderment and shock on his face. 

"Kuso." Takeru muttered under his breath, _How much did Daisuke-kun hear?_

"Takeru-kun..." Daisuke's eyes were wide and he backed away from the two, "You....you're..." 

"Daisuke, let me explain." Takeru stood up and advanced. 

"Iie. Get away. Get _away_." Daisuke said, turning and fleeing as fast as his feet could take him. 

"Kuso!" Takeru punched his fist on the table. 

"Takeru-kun..." Hikari said sadly.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**You're undeniable**   
**Truly unbelievable**   
**And certainly achievable**   
**If only I could speak my mind**   


_He likes me...no, he loves me...Daisuke_ leaned his back against the wall of the courtyard of the school. _Takaishi Takeru....is in love...with me..._

"This is so _not_ happening." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. _Takeru is supposed to like Hikari-chan, **not** me. He is supposed to be a straight, normal guy. Not.....gay_

Daisuke had always been brought up to know (or think) that being homosexual was wrong and those who were homosexual were the damned. But now, to find out that one of his best friends was one. 

_Takeru was always there for me...as a friend, or so I thought...sure, we had that one fight, but we were good friends through it all. I worried about him a lot, he's one of my best friends....I really care for him..._

Daisuke's mouth widened in an 'o'. 

"God, no..." he muttered, looking up at the perfect, cloudless blue sky, "Did I just admit I like Takaishi Takeru...as more than a friend?" He buried his head in his hands, "God, I need someone to talk to."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~    
****But I deliberate   
****Simple things, I complicate   
****Then I think it best to wait   
****It happens to me all the time 

"Hai?" Ishida Yamato asked as he pulled the door open to see Daisuke standing there. "Daisuke-kun? What are you doing here?' 

"Is Takeru home?" Daisuke asked, somewhat anxiously. 

"Iie, gomen." Yamato said, "He's out with Hikari." 

Daisuke relaxed. "Good. I need to talk with you...about Takeru." 

"All right." Yamato looked perplexed, "Come in. I'll make some cocoa if you want some." 

"Hai, please." Daisuke said as he slipped off his shoes and closed the door behind him. 

"So what did you want to talk about Takeru for?" Yamato asked ten minutes later as he put a mug of steaming cocoa. 

"Well...ummm..." Daisuke fidgeted nervously. He sighedand rand a hand through his hair, "This is kinda hard to say...but I think you should know." 

"What?" Yamato asked in alarm, "Takeru's not involved in drugs, is he?" 

"Iie! Nothing like that, Yamato-san." Daisuke said hurridly. He took a deep breath and said in one breath, "Takeru'sinlovewithme." 

"What?" Yamato blinked, "Gomen, I didn't hear you." 

"Takeru's in love with me." Daisuke said quietly. 

**This is all so hard**   
**Letting down my guard**   
**It's all the same, it's you to blame**   
**But maybe that's not right**   
**So I'll blame**   
**Gravity**   
**For always holding out on me**   
**When I just want to run away**   
**It trips me and I fall for you**   
**Makes perfect sense to me**   
****Lose responsibility 

Yamato leaned back in his chair and took a sip of cocoa. After a while, he responded, "Hai...I knew this...I was one of the two people he told. The other being Hikari-chan." 

"Oh." Daisuke said. 

"Is that all?" Yamato asked. 

"Iie." Daisuke said quietly, fidgeting once again. 

"You're wondering how this is going to affect you. How it will change your relationship with him." Yamato said wisely. 

"Hai." Daisuke said, surprised, "How did you know?" 

"Because that's how I felt when I first started going out with Sora-chan." Yamato's expression softened noticably at the mention of his girlfriend. 

"Oh." Daisuke said. 

"Now, back on topic." Yamato said abruptly, "How do you feel now that you know?" 

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." Daisuke said, "I mean...I'm kinda...well, _flattered_ that he likes me." a slight blush stained his cheeks. 

"Ah, so the affection of my little brother is a highly prized thing?" Yamato grinned. 

Daisuke's blush deepend, "And, well, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about him."   
  
"What do you mean?" Yamato asked, once again serious. 

"I think..." Daisuke paused and took a deep breath, "I think I love him too." 

**Then ever time I fail to see**   
**How easy this could be**   
**I can put the blame on gravity**   
**There is something I must confess**   
**I was happy with loneliness, oh yeah**

"Hmmm...." Yamato mused, sipping more cocoa in the silence, "Well, then you should tell him." 

"I don't think I can..." Daisuke said quietly, "My first reaction to him was to run away." 

"Ah." Yamato nodded. 

"Tadaima, niisan!" Takeru's voice called out as the door opened. The blonde blinked as he saw Daisuke, "Saa....Daisuke-kun, why are you here?" 

"I'll leave you two to talk." Yamato said, gettign up and putting his mug in the sink. "I've got band practise anyway." with that, he grabbed his guitar case and left. 

"Umm....Takeru....I..." Daisuke said uneasily. 

"You don't have to say anything. Your reaction in the school cafeteria said it all." Takeru sighed heavily, "I'm disappointed, but what else could I expect?" 

"Takeru..." Daisuke said softly. 

Takeru paid him no heed and rambled on, "You'll have a clear field with Hikari-chan from now on. But promise me you'll treat her right." 

"Takeru, I don't like Hikari-chan." 

"Nani?" the blonde looked up, more confused now.

"I...I..." Daisuke stumbled over his words.

"Hai?" Takeru smiled encouragingly.

"Takeru, dai suki." Daisuke said soflty.

Takeru's sapphire eyes widened, "Daisuke-chan, do you mean it?"

"Hai." Daiuske said, getting up off his chair. He walked over to Takeru and stared the blonde in the eye. "Takeru-chan, dai suki."

"Dai suki." Takeru repeated. He smiled tearfully, "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Dai-chan."   
  
****Weightlessness is so easy to be   
****Now I'm up in a different spin   
****Out of control and completely into you   
****So why put the blame on me 

"I mean it too, Take-chan." Daisuke said, his face mere inches from Takeru's own.

"Dai-chan?" Takeru asked hesitantly.

"Hai?" Daisuke asked, putting his hand on the side of Takeru's face and his other hand around the blonde's waist.

"Will you..." Takeru blushed furiously, "Will you kiss me?"

"Of course, Take-chan." Daisuke smiled and pulled the blonde close, pressing his lips to Takeru's own.

Takeru kissed back, enjoying the sweet feeling. He wrapped his own arms around Takeru's neck and pulled him close.

Their kiss deepened as Daisuke's tongue entered Takeru's mouth and Takeru's entered Daisuke's own. Their tongues dnaced together as they carressed each other.

When they broke apart, both said the same thing,

"Ai shiteru, koibito."

Then they kissed again. 

**When I can put the blame on gravity**   
  
  
  


Well, what do you think? Please review, minna.

~ Nakayama Silviya 


End file.
